


Tardisblue

by CompanionoftheDoctor



Series: timey wimey fandom poems [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: English, i really don't know how to tag this, it's a little sad but not in a bad way, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDoctor/pseuds/CompanionoftheDoctor
Summary: A poem about the Tardis and a little bit about the Doctor as well, based loosley on human nature.This is the English version, but there's also a German translation out there.





	Tardisblue

In the forest  
Hidden behind bushes and leaves  
A window broken  
The walls scratched  
The door locked thightly  
She's standing there, as long as I can think

Never opened  
Never understood  
Forgotten

Only the vines  
Hugging her lovingly  
Seem to see some parts  
Of her magnificence and glory

And he's passing by  
Every day  
Forgotten

Sometimes he stopps  
Looks at her  
Smiles  
But he doesn't really see her  
And walks on  
Forgotten

Forgotten, until he comes back  
And everything is just like it was before.

You should see her now  
The windows intact  
The walls beaming blue  
Surounded by moons and stars

And he smiles  
Snaps  
And everything is just like it was before

Forgotten


End file.
